Mr Innocent plus Ms Popular equals Love?
by Lilly Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan is in one of the popular goups, the Elites, at Cullen Academy. Edward and family have just been excepted their sophmore year. EPOV most of the time. Classic Pairings. I'm really bad at summaries.... Please R&R! M for future lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough I do not own Twilight, or the amazingly HOT characters in it... I do own this story line though, so go me!!  
This is my first fan-fiction, so please bear with me... Oh and everyone is human...**

**Points of View  
**_**People Yelling  
**__People's Thoughts  
_**Author's Notes  
**Normal Stuff

**EPOV**

_'Oh god what did I get myself into?!' _I asked myself as I walked into about the 30th store today.

_"**EDWARD COME ON,**"_yelled Alice as she raced into the perfume clouds that filled Hollister. "We only have 2 more hours to shop! I have to meet Jasper at home around 4 and we still need to drive there."

"Alice, do you really need more Hollister hoodies? Or are you trying to buy me more clothes..." I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Welltheyhaveanewcolorandyouneedbetterclothesthenthosesweatpantsyouwear!" Alice said as she grabbed a random sweatshirt on her way to the men's section.

"Fine I'll sit up here near the check-out, tell me when your done," I yelled after her as she disappeared farther into the store.

As I sat down in one of the comfy chairs near the t.v. with the live beach, I noticed a group of girls walk in. There were 3 blondes and 2 brunettes. It looked like one of the blondes and the prettier brunette were arguing about something.

As they walked by my chair, Alice ran up to me, slid to a stop, and started jumping up and down while she said,

"Eddie, I need you to try this shirt on! I'm not sure if it goes with these dark jeans or these ones... **(A.N. Outfit on my profile along with Alice's sweatshirt.) **Pleeeeaaassse!"

I looked over at the group of girls, and noticed that they were all staring at me. I saw the head blonde's eyes flash, then she turned to the brunette she had been arguing with before and started whispering to her while staring hungrily at me.

"Alice can't I try it on it on at home? And you know I hate being called Eddie," I whined. I really wanted get out of the store before that blondetried to flirt with me.

"No, Edward, try it on now! And hurry we still have 6 more stores to go to!" Alice ordered while pointing at the dressing rooms.

I knew better then to argue, so I took the clothes and walked into the dressing rooms.

"No Clothing Required Beyond This Point" a sign read as I walked in.

"Oh great..." I mumbled as I noticed the dressing rooms were full. Just as I was turning around to tell Alice that I would have to try the jeans on at home, the group of girls walked in.

"Hey, I'm Tanya," one blonde purred, at least I think thats what she was trying to do...

"I'm Edward," I said, being the gentleman that my mother raised me to be, even though all I wanted to do at that moment was run away as fast as I could.

"I'm Lauren," anonther blonde cooed, again, I think this is what she was trying to do...

"And I'm Jessica," the last blonde said, pointing proudly at herself.

"Um, I'm Angela," mumbled the quiet brunette. All the girls look at the last brunette, but she was texting on her blue Chocolate. **(A.N. I have one and it's awesome!)**

"Oh come on Bells stop playing hard to get," Tanya whined, though clearly sad that she didn't think of doing that herself.

"I'm Bella," she said as she looked up at me. As I looked at her face, which had been covered by her hair before, I fell into her eyes, which were like pools of warm chocolate that went on and on and on and on and on and... My ogling was interupted by one of the dressing room doors opening. Just as the door was about to close, I grabbed the handle and pulled it back open. I smiled at Bella, _'What a perfect name,'_ and walked into the dressing room.

As I was about to close the door, I heard Tanya say, "Need any help in there? Like the sign says, no clothes required!"

_'EWWWWW did she really just say that?!'_ I thought as I yanked the door shut, causing it to slam quite loudly. I threw on the shirt and light jeans and opened the door slightly to see if the girls were still there. Only Bella was still outside, holding a blue and white striped shirt. **(A.N. On my profile)** As we made eye contact, Alice walked into the room.

"Jeez Edward how long does it take to try on jeans and a shirt?" Alice asked as she looked me over. "OK now go put on the other jeans," she ordered. I looked over at Bella who was looking from Alice to me to Alice again.

"Fine," I said as I walked back into the dressing room. I slipped out of the jeans and pulled on the darker ones. I tucked the shirt in and opened the door.

"Oooh Edward that shirt looks soooo good!" Lauren squealed as she grabbed my arm. "What do you think of this outfit?" she asked me, turning in circles so I could see all of her. And I could see all of her. The shorts she was wearing hardly covered her ass and the shirt she was wearing obviously was made to be worn with an undershirt. Overall the outfit was something only a slut would wear. It disgusted me, to put it in a few words.

"Um, it's ok..." I mumbled, looking at Alice, pleading for help with my eyes. But as I looked at her, my eyes drifted to Bella. It was obvious that she was trying hard not to laugh. Whether that was because of my expression or Lauren practically throwing herself at me. I knew that Bella found my situation amusing. She noticed that I was staring at her. She smiled a perfectly entrancing smile.

"Lauren why don't you stop wrinkling Edward's clothes and let us look at them?" she said. Lauren slowly backed away towards the other girls. As soon as she was about 4 feet away from me Alice jumped in and started straightening my clothes.

"Edward I really like this shirt, it brings out your eyes! How about you go try on the other jeans, because I don't like these ones," Alice said as she looked me over.

"I don't think it looks right," Tanya said. "How about this?" She walked over and slowly started unbuttoning my shirt. I couldn't believe she would do that without even really knowing me! I was momentarily stunned.

"Tanya, we aren't playing strip Barbie," Bella said as she pulled Tanya's hands away. Tanya slowly backed up with a lost puppy dog look on her face. She turned around and walked out, the rest of the girls following.

"I'm really sorry about that," Bella said as she quickly buttoned my shirt. It felt so much different than when Tanya had tried to shove her paws down my shirt. It had made me feel dirty. With Bella touching me it felt like an angel was purifying me. An angel. That was exactly what Bella was.

"It's ok, thanks for rescuing me, twice," I said as she finished. "I guess I owe you now."

"No it's fine, I save guys from them all the time," she said. "I almost feel sorry for them."

"Who? The guys or Tanya and the girls?" I asked.

After thinking for a second. "Both," she said, laughing at herself for the absurdity of the statement.

"I really hate to interrupt, but Edward, we need to go!" Alice said as she pushed me into the dressing room.

"Hey what's your cell number?" I heard Bella say as Alice closed the door.

"989-6005," I said, hoping she heard me.

"Hurry up Edward!" Alice whined.

_'Did she hear me?'_ I thought as I threw on my sweats and Abercrombie & Fitch hoodie.

**A.N. My internet is being weird, so I'm not really sure when I will post the next chapter… Should I post more? Please review! Oh and there is a poll on my profile for who Bella's boyfriend(s) should be. Please vote! Thank you for reading!**

**Lilly**


	2. Girls Just Want to Have Fun!

**A.N.**

******Me: Hey, do I own Twilight yet?  
Random Person: Are you Stephenie Meyer?  
Me: No...  
Random Person: Well you answered your own question.**

**Really sorry that I didn't put this up over the weekend, like I said in my A.N. last chapter, my internet has been down cause Verizon is stupid, then I had to go to camp and I had no computer... Anyway enough excuses, on with the story!**

**EPOV**

**_'Did she hear me?' I thought as I threw on my sweats and Abercrombie & Fitch sweashirt._**

By the time Alice had finished up in the other stores, we were running about an hour and a half late.

"Come on Alice, you have to meet Jasper in 30 minutes!" I yelled into the woman's dressing room, where Alice had spent the last 20 minutes. I loved my sister dearly, but sometimes her shopping addiction scared me. The fact that she would pass up time with Jasper to shop could only mean she was planning something...something big. And considering the fact that we were starting school in 2 days, I had a feeling I knew _exactly_ what she was planning. A party. Because she hadn't picked out her "in" crowd and "out" crowd yet, everyone from our new school would be at the party in MY dorm loft. There were no more girl's dorm lofts open, so Alice was living in one of the regular dorm rooms. Meaning small closets... So guess what was going to be filling **2 **of my closets? Alice's purses, party clothes, shoes, winter jackets, swimsuits, and other "clothes that are sooo not this season!"

"I'm right here, Edward, jeez! I have to get a dress for the party, shoes to match, and a new jacket for the skiing trip we take every year with Mum and Dad." Alice said as she walked out of the dressing room with said items.

_"Yep, Alice is throwing a party... I'm screwed..."_I thought as I took the clothes from Alice so she could get her credit card out of her purse. Parties ment more clothes, more girls throwing themselves at me, and more jealous boyfriends... I don't enjoy the attention, and I really don't enjoy the "talks" from boyfriends I got for "leading their girls on."

"Alice do you really need to throw a party as soon as we get here? We don't know anyone yet," I said as we walked out of the store to my car.

"Exactly. We need to get to know everyone. We need to know whos hot and whos not. Do you want to make the Varsity soccer team or not?" Alice explained as she got in the car.

"Ya I do..." I said as I started the car. I momentarily forgot about Alice as the engine purred to life. Of all the things I love in life, my car was only second to my piano. Esme had given it to me on my 13th birthday. It was my baby.

"Edward, the point of cars is to quickly get from place to place. I'm not sitting in here for the A.C." Alice said as I broke out of my trance.

"Sorry Alice."

As I pulled into my parking spot in the garage, I saw Jasper's car parked in his bay. Emmett and Carlislewere also home. As I walked into the house with the first load of bags, I saw Esme chopping vegetables in the kitchen. She had dark caramel colored hair, a heart-shaped face, blue eyes, and a perfect Colgate smile.

"You need so help, Edward?" Carlisle asked as he walked in and placed a chaste kiss on his wife's cheek. Carlisle was tall, blond, and worked at the local hospital as a surgeon. He and Esme were like puzzle pieces. Perfectly made for each other.

"It's fine, I'll ask Emmett. I know you had a long night at work," I said as I went to find Emmett. He was either in his bay of the garage, or in his room on the phone with one of his girlfrieds. My brother is sorta a man whore. Last time I check, he had 3 girlfriends. Alice and I would joke around and call him Emmett Tucker. He would get all red in the face and storm up to his room like a 3 year-old. What good times we had in New York. I walked through the hallway in the garage, I heard music blasting from the open door to Emmett's bay. The walls between the garage bays and the house were sound proof, which was why I hadn't heard the music before. " Girls Just Want to Have Fun" has playing, and Emmett was singing at the top of his lungs.

**I come home in the morning light  
My mother says,"When you gonna  
Live your life right?"  
Oh'mother dear ,we're not  
the fortunate ones  
And girls,they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun**

**The phone rings in the middle  
of the night  
My father yells,"What you gonna  
do with your life?"  
Oh,daddy dear ,you know  
you're still number one  
But girls,they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have  
Thats All they really want  
some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls,they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have..fun  
Girls,they want  
want to have fun  
Girls want to have**

**Some boys take a beautiful girl  
and hide her away from  
the rest of the world  
I want to be the one  
to walk in the sun  
Oh girls,they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have  
That's All they really want  
is some fun**

**When the working day is done  
Oh girls,they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have...fun  
Girls,they want  
Want to have fun  
Girls want to have fun  
They just want to,( 4X )**

**Oh Girls  
Girls just want to have fun**

**They just want to,( 6X )**

**Oh Girls  
Girls just want to have fun  
When the working,  
When the working day is done  
Oh When the working day is done  
Oh Girls  
Girls just want to have fun**

**Everybody  
They just want to,( 4X )**

**Oh, Girls  
Girls just want to have fun**

**When the working,  
When the working day is done  
Oh when the working day is done!**

I couldn't help laughing as I opened the already propped open door. Emmett was sitting on the hood of his Jeep, using a wrench as a microphone. As the song ended, I walked over to the stereo and pressed pause.

"Emmett, can you help me get Alice's clothes? I have to get backed so I'll be ready to move into the dorm, and you know how long it will ake me to pack my CDs," I asked, walking towards the door.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do," Emmett answered as he put the wrench down and turned off the stereo. "I'll be over in a sec."

"Ok, meet you out there."

I walked back down the hallway to my bay and grabbed the next load of clothing.

"Alice do you want these in your closet or on your bed?" I yelled as I walked up the stairs to Alice's room. Alice's closet pretty much was like a personal mall, complete with a plush pink chair, mirrors covering everything that wasn't a closet, and a mini cafe. I always joked that someone could live in there, someone like Jasper...

"Just put it on the bed, I'll sort through it and put it in the correct closet when I come back from my date with Jasper," Alice said as she headed out to her yellow 911 Turbo Porche.

"Where does she want them?" Emmett asked as he walked to the bottom of the stairs with bags piled over his head. I wonder if he could even see over them.

"Up on her bed," I said as I turned the corner at the top of the stairs.

"I don't think they are all going to fit, Edward..."

"Well would you rather start sorting them?" Emmett shuddered at the very thought of going through the clothes. You never knew what you were going to come across, and somethings you really didn't need to know your sister owned or wore. We put the bags on her bed and on the floor surrounding it, then quickly ran out of the room.

"Time to be manly, don't you think, brother?" Emmett asked as he pulled out the XBox.

"Couldn't agree more, brother," I answered back as I pulled out Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge. I gave the CD to Emmet and grabbed my favorite controller. I love this game, because it has amazing graphics and you don't have to worry about flaps, landing gear, and you have unlimited ammo. All you have to do is spin, fly, and shoot. Could a guy ask for more?

**A.N. You guys can kill me later, but I am going to a camp for 3 weeks, and I'm not sure if I am going to have internet... If I do I swear I will post at least one chapter. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!! I'll do Bella's pov next chapter. This chapter was just basically explain who was in the Cullen family. Rosalie will show up later as Jasper's cousin.**

**Lilly Cullen**


	3. Buffalo Wing Time!

**A.N.**

**Nope, I still don't own Twilight...**

**Heres Bella's POV, as promised!**

**You guys can kill me later, I left more of an explanation at the end, but for now...**

**ON WITH CHAPTER 3!!**

**BPOV**

As I walked back to the house from my truck, my phone started vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket, and slide the top up.

_Hey, how was shopping with the Social Slutterflys?  
I can't believe you and Angela went with them.  
Did you at least find something to wear for the first day of school?  
Rose_

I laughed at the name Rose and I had come up with for the girls. I wouldn't have gone with them, but you can't exactly say no to them and expect to have a social life. I know, how pathetic was that? But so far only Rose had gotten away with saying no... probably because she could be a swimsuit model, so she didn't have to worry about the guys leaving her alone, though I know that sometimes she wishes they would. Sometimes I wished I was half as hot as Rose. I had dead straight brown hair to her volumized blondness, and my body had about as many curves as fishing pole, while Rose could be a porn star. She had hordes of guys following her around, and I only had Mike, James, and Jacob. Ah, Jacob. We had been friends since Pre-K. Now we were a couple. Our 4 year anniversary was in 2 weeks. I have to remember that... Last year I had almost forgotten.

_It was HORRIBLE! Tanya and the girls almost ate this one really cute, shy guy alive.  
I felt really bad for him.  
We met him inside Holister, and Tanya almost ripped the clothes he was wearing off.  
I can't believe her sometimes.  
Ya I found stuff to wear, how about you come over and help me pick out an outfit._

I put my wallet up in my room and grabbed a book from my bedside table. I curled up on the sofa and opened up where my bookmark was. About 2 minutes after I started reading, I heard Rose's car pulled up in the driveway. Only she could make it that fast from her house. It usually took me 10 minutes to get from my house to Rose's, but Rose drove like a crazy person, so it took her no time at all to get here.

"What do I have to work with darling?" Rose said as she pushed up the door with her free hand. In her right hand she held a huge bag full of make-up, skin products, and various hair styling tools. I had named it the "Barbie Bella Tortue Bag." I absolutely HATED that bag.

"Well, I have those Pac-Sun Venice Skinny Jeans that we got last time we went shopping, and that shirt I ordered from Wet Seal came, and..."

"Perfect! Say no more! I have the perfect outfit for you!"

"Ok... nothing to outrageous, please Rose," I pleaded as she dragged me up to my room.

She dressed me in jeans and a penguin shirt that was really cute. **(Out on Profile.) **Then she grabbed my hand and lead me to my bathroom.

"Closes your eyes and don't move," Rose said as she opened the torture bag. I had learned over the years that the less I fought with Rose, the less torture he put me through. After she finished my make-up, I opened my eyes as she pulled out the hair curler. I grimaced as she plugged it into the wall. She only got that out when she gave me sex hair.

"Rose, is the hair curler really necessary?" I asked as she started in.

"Yes, Bella, now stop arguing and let me work," Rose snapped as she curled the hair around my face. So I closed my eyes and let her work. About 20 minutes later, she was done.

"Sometimes I don't know how I do it," she said as she helped me off the rim of the bath tub. My feet and my ass had fallen asleep. As I looked in the mirror, I was stunned by the person looking back at me. Instead of sex hair, she had glossy hair that was straight at the top but the ends were perfect curls. Her make-up was minimal, just some clear lip gloss and eye make-up that my eyes pop. No blush was needed.

"Since you started using that new conditioner I gave you, your hair is soo much easier to work with," Rose said as she packed up. "So I'll be back at 6 am on the first day of school to do this again, OK?" She said as she walked out the bathroom door to the stairs.

"Ahh, ya sure," I answered, still staring at the girl in the mirror that couldn't possibly be me. I was a Plain Jane, a normal girl, not someone that was described as anything other then cute.

"Bella if you want to be popular, you have to look perfect, so make sure you iron that shirt before hand, and make sure the jeans don't have grass stains on them," Rose said. I was know to have grass stains all over the knees of my jeans because I fell so much. Ah, one of the many problems with being clumsy.

"OK, Rose, I'll make sure everything is all set," I said as Rose got in her car to drive away. She probably had a date tonight with one of the football players. Probably that Eric guy.

As Rose drove away, I walked back into the house and picked up my guitar. I sat down on the couch and started strumming random chords. As I played, it morphed into the riff that I had been working on for the last 2 days. It wasn't a specific song, at least not one that I had heard before. I liked to think of it as something I composed. After about 10 minutes of playing, I heard my dad's cruiser pull up outside the house. Since he had been promoted, he didn't work such long hours. After my mom left, he left his job as a carpenter and joined the local police force. He had been a state policemen when he was younger, but had left after marrying my mom. I remember stay up late when I was 5, waiting for him to get home from work. But since he was chief, he had set up his hours to match my school schedule. No longer was I home alone.

"Bells, you here?"

"Yep, in the living room," I answered as I put my guitar in it's case. I galnced at my watch and saw it was 6:15. I should have started dinner 15 minutes ago.

"No worries Dad, I'll have dinner done in a second," I said as I opened the fidge. I was planning on making some buffalo wings. They were Charlie's favorite tv food. He had been talking about some game that was on tonight, so I guessed that we would eat dinner in the living room.

I turned on the oven and grabed apan on my way over to the sink. The winds had been defrosting there for about 6 hours now. As I placed the chicken on the pan, Charlie walked through the doorway to the mud room.

"Bella you spoil me," he said as he hung up his coat and gun.

"Do you want them medium or hot tonight, Dad?" I asked as I pulled the hotsauce from the pantry.

"Hot would be great, Bells," Charlie said as he walked into the living room. I heard the announcer on the sports channel say that the game would start in just under 30 minutes. I had just enough time to make dinner.

The oven beeped just as I finished prepping the chicken. I put them in the oven, and got a sauce pan to heat up the sauce in. 12 minutes later I pulled out the chicken and dipped them in the sauce, then put them back in the oven. After 15 more minutes, they were done. After a final dip, I put them on two plates and brought them out to the living room. I gave Charlie one of the plates, then sat down on the couch and picked up my book from the table where I had left in earlier. After the game was over, Charlie turned off the tv and turned to me.

"Bella, school starts in a couple days," he said. "And I have to go to that convention in Phoenix."

"I know," I said. He had told me this the week before.

"So I need you to go over to one of your friends' house for the week that I'm gone," he said. "Maybe Rose, or if you meet someone new, that could be a great opportunity to become better friends with them."

"Ok Dad, I'll start at Rose's house and maybe if we meet someone new, we'll go there. But I'll always have my phone, ok?" I said as I cleaned up.

"Whatever you want Bells," Charlie said as he walked up the stairs.

**A.N. I am EXTREMELY SORRY that it took me so long to post this... I have been at camp for 4 weeks with nothing but an i-pod, and then school started this week. DIGTAL COOKIES FOR ALL!! Thanks for being so patience. Please R&R... Cullen Math Time!! Reading+Review afterMore Chapters!! I think I'll be posting one chapter per week till I get into the school schedule again. I love you guys!!**

**Lilly Cullen**


	4. Important AN Please Read!

**Important A.N.**

**I haven't had a lot of time on the computer, but when I do I've been looking up stories similar to mine… and I must say there are a lot… So I'm just going to scrap this one and start over again… I think I'm going to call it ****Score!**** but I'm not sure… basically it majorly OOC. Bella gets recruited to UNC for the women's soccer team. The only problem I'm having is if Edward should be on the guy's team, or the assistant coach… or he could be kinda "musically inclined" (geeky) and be a music major... Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Another Important AN! Last 1 I promise!

**A.N. This is only an author's note, but it's really important…**

I know I talked before about writing a soccer story, because that's more what I'm into, but my midterm this year for my English class is to write a 30 page fictional story. So I am thinking about posting that and putting the other story off for longer… I would really appreciate anyone's feedback, because I would really like to post something on Fanfiction. The summary for the other story I'm writing for class would probably be something like this:

**Summary:**** My name is Isabella Swan, and I died. After being brutally murdered, I was given the chance to relive the last month of my life in hopes of figuring out who my killer is before he kills me again. Life isn't easy, but death certainly isn't any easier. AU/AH/OOC cannon couples rated M for language, murder/rape, and lemons**

So… What do you think? Which one should I post? Any feedback would be appreciated!

**Lilly Cullen**


End file.
